


Caught Off Guard

by takemylifenotmyheart



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemylifenotmyheart/pseuds/takemylifenotmyheart
Summary: Both Tom and the reader are caught off guard with things they’re definitely not expecting?





	Caught Off Guard

When Tom entered his apartment, he was more than a little caught off guard when his front door opened without the key. It was unusual, he was hardly that forgetful. He tiptoed his way in, not knowing what or whom to expect. The lights were already on and he grabbed a huge metal vase that stood next to the door, just in case someone had broken in. All things seemed to indicate that, absurd as it seemed. Gripping the vase firmly by its neck, he held it slightly above his head as he tiptoed his way in, his face set in a grim line. He hadn’t gone more than a few steps when he suddenly saw Bobby come charging at him from much farther inside. He rushed upto his feet, supporting himself on his hind paws and barking gleefully at him. He tongue was out and his tail was wagging happily. Tom was a little thrown off. If someone had truly broken in and Bobby was there, how had he not been barking up a storm? Tom was perplexed, his hands still holding the vase above his head looking down in confusion at Bobby wagging at his feet and licking his pants when the sound of a very familiar laughter caused him to look up in front.

-

You were sitting in Tom’s apartment, logged into his Netflix account and nestled into the pillows at the head of the bed. You hadn’t known that Bobby would be there and the moment you’d entered, he came running at you. You loved Bobby and almost wished you could keep him at your place sometimes. Settling in with the last season of B99, you weren’t surprised when Bobby leaped onto the bed next to you. After some initial shuffling, he decided the best position was with his face on your left thigh as you stroked him with your nails. He loved cuddles and you were more than happy to oblige. In fact your hands always fell into a pattern with pets, whenever there was a pet (or even a human lying in your lap) regardless of what you were doing your hands would always do their own thing for hours at an end, whether it was scratching them or playing with their hair. You were about 7 episodes in and on your 8th one when Bobby’s ears suddenly pricked up and he went bounding out of the room. A little confused, you plugged out your earphones, kept your laptop and followed the sound of Bobby barking only to be confronted with one of the funniest sights you think you had ever seen in your life - Tom stood there near the door with a vase gripped above his head, looking perplexedly at Bobby who was gleefully barking at his feet while slowly bringing his hands, with the huge vase, down slowly all the while looking just as confused. Not being able to help yourself, you burst out laughing as Tom looked up to see you and finally pieced things together. Finally putting his choice of weapon down, he loosened his tie knot and broke out into an embarrassed grin. He finally got down on his haunches to pet Bobby, who was now ecstatic at being face level with him and excitedly started licking his whole face. Tom laughed at Bobby’s enthusiasm and kissed him all over the face as you affectionately looked on at the two of them. 

You laughed as even after a while Bobby showed no signs of calming down and Tom struggled a little to get him to stop licking his face. Finally when he managed to pull him away from his face, Bobby stood around for a while, then he came over to you and rubbed his head against your legs and then finally trotted away back to the bedroom. You turned around to see Tom putting the huge vase back in its place and you giggled.

“I have so many questions but firstly, how in the world did you get in? I took the key with me? ”

“Let’s just say the man at the front desk happens to like me.”

You both were walking towards the bedroom and hearing your words, Tom stopped.

“Excuse me?”

You laughed at the wary expression on his face, as he dramatically stopped in the middle of the hallway.

“Not that way, you idiot. Are you jealouuuus?” You drew out the word on purpose, moving closer to him to tease him.

“No, i-uh no of course not.” He tried to awkwardly defend himself and you laughed at his feeble efforts. You let it go for now but you knew you’d bring it up multiple times later.

“Sure, whatever. But no silly, he likes me as, you know a niece or something. He’s like 50 Tom and he knows we’re dating so when I pleaded to be let in and said that it was going to be a surprise, he agreed. ”

You reached the bedroom and flopped down on the bed, cross-legged. Bobby crawled back into your lap and you lovingly scratched him all over while talking to Tom.

“I believe I need to have a talk with someone about the security here. We can’t just have them letting in random people into my apartment without me knowing. ” His voice was solemn but his eyes were twinkling, as he undressed, opening the cuffs on his wrists.

“Oh, so I’m random now? Sure, fine. I knew you were too rich to be capable of true love. ” You dramatically sighed and lay back on the bed, in slow motion. Bobby, not approving of the change in position but appreciating the proximity, walked up to your face and furiously started licking it.

“You’re the only one in this room who truly loves me, Bobby. I’ll miss you when I break up with your Daddy, but don’t worry I’ll still come see you, okay? ” You baby talked to Bobby while smooshing his adorable face. Not understanding the context, Bobby barked happily at the affection he was being shown.

“I can hear you, you know.” Tom chuckled as he came out of the washroom in fresh sweats and a tee.

“Good. Then you know I’m leaving you and I’m taking Bobby with me.”

Tom shook his head at your determined tone as he crawled into bed and lay on his side, propped up by his right hand. Now sandwiched between TWO of his favourite humans on this planet, Bobby had ascended all levels of canine happiness. He excitedly walked all over the very limited space in between the both of you, barking and licking whichever body part of whoever was available right in front of him. You sat up and started browsing the screen in front of you for something for the both of you to watch.

“Is that my shirt?” Tom suddenly asked, also sitting up.

“Yep and ohmygod it’s so SOFT and I love it so much? It f-

“Keep it. Looks good on you.” Tom laughed as he pulled you up against him and kissed your cheek. His hands wrapped around your waist as you shuffled backwards contently into his embrace, letting his head resting on your shoulder. He smelt of fresh mint and spice and you turned to your side to leave a long, loving kiss against his jaw; the childish fight long forgotten.

 

“You said you wouldn’t be able to make it today, I asked you.” Tom softly spoke into your hair.  
“I know, I thought I’d have to stay back to work on my essay but the deadline shifted to next week so…”  
“You didn’t finish your essay though, did you?” It was a rhetorical question, he knew there was no way you’d voluntarily get things done on time, not if you could help it.  
“Nope but I came over so you’re not allowed to be mad at me” You looked up at his face as he sighed in mock resignation.  
“Why must you be so difficult, darling?” Tom mumbled into your hair, more of a statement than an actual question as you simply giggled in response.

 

“How was your day, baby?”

Tom talked about his day as you turned around to listen, his life genuinely interested you and the stories that he came back with every other day amazed, shocked as well as awed you to no end. To be fair, he could be reading the grocery list and you’d still want to hear him speak in that glorious, beautiful British accent of his.

“What about yours?”

You needed no invitation to talk in general, so you gladly went on about university, how your deadlines were killing you, how your grades were on a rollercoaster ride and how you hadn’t gotten a single day to yourself in the longest time, complete with animated hand gestures as Tom silently watched you with twinkling eyes. Your exaggerated expressions always amused him to no end.

“I’m seeing you after like a million days, I hate it. I miss you.” You finished and grumpily pouted at him, your eyebrows scrunching up in complaint.

“Don’t you think you’re over exaggerating just a little bit?”

“Nope. I counted. It’s been exactly a million and three days since I last saw you. And that was for like 3 minutes. Maybe four.”

“I doubt the whole of Deadpool was only 3 to 4 minutes, love. We did watch the whole movie you know not just the after credits.” 

“Ugh why are you being so insufferable today, I come over on a university day and this is how you treat me? God, maybe I do need to break up with you.” You flop back against the pillows, arms crossed.

“You wouldn’t, you love my apartment way too much. Not to mention Bobby.”

“I hate it when you’re right but it’s true, I do love your apartment a lot.” You sighed in defeat, you couldn’t ignore when the apartment came into play. Tom chuckled beside you.

“So what are you forcing me to watch today?”

“Excuse me?” You whip back up in indignation at this insult.

“Are you really going to fight me on this?”

“Uh, yes??”

“Darling, every time I suggest a movie you shoot it down and if I say I don’t want to watch another Marvel movie you basically glare at me until I give in. I think that pretty much qualifies as “forcing”, you know.”

You chose to ignore his comment as you went back to looking for a movie.

“We’re watching Moana, you in?” You turned back to ask Tom.

“Do I have a choice?” his lips quirked up at the edges.

“No, not really.” You shrugged as you shuffled backwards with your laptop to lean against Tom and the pillows.

Tom simply shook his head in mock resignation as he made space for you to cuddle. You leaned into his side, the laptop balanced against your knee. His arm was slung over your shoulder.

“Why I try with you I honestly don’t know at times,” he murmured softly, pressing a kiss to your temple. He then let you rest your head on his chest and turned his attention to the screen. Comfortably engulfed in his warmth, you returned to watching the screen intently as well. This was just what you’d needed. A quiet night in with only Tom. You hated how less of such days you’d gotten in the last few months as both your and Tom’s schedules had become increasingly difficult to sync with one another. 

A few moments later you heard Tom say something but you weren’t listening to him, your attention focused on the movie.

“Hmm?”  
“I said, move in with me.”

The words had definitely caught your attention this time as you turned around fully to face him, the movie now forgotten completely.

“You could’ve just asked me to change the movie if you didn’t like it you know. Only you’d be dramatic enough to hi-”  
“I mean it. Move in with me.” Tom cut you off, knowing you always used sarcasm to deflect from the main topic of conversations, he was used to having parallel conversations with you by now and picking up on the little hints and giveaways about what you actually wanted to say.

 

You were not expecting that at all or anything even close. It wasn’t something you both had even talked about it yet. Admittedly you had thought of it once or twice but you hadn’t been sure how to put it or how it would come across. What if it looked like you were just dating him for his money or something? So eventually you hadn’t ended up bringing it up at all. You didn’t even know what he thought of it, all of this was just coming out of nowhere. You weren’t sure what to say anymore, and you couldn’t pretend that’s not what he said twice so you sat there looking at him, looking a little like someone had knocked the wind out of you.

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a while now and the more I think of it the more sense it makes! Look, this way we’ll be able to see each other so much more, love. With your uni and my work and tours, sometimes we don’t get to meet for months at an end.” Tom saw you sitting there looking at him, slightly dazed and extremely silent and chuckled to himself. “You’re not the only one with feelings in this relationship, you know? Just because I’m rich does not mean I’m incapable of love, I was very hurt at that by the way. Also offended. I have plenty feelings I’ll let you know and I missed you very fucking much every day during each of the million and three days we spent apart,” he said solemnly, without even the hint of a smile. A smile however was creeping onto your face with every word like and each line was making you grin like an idiot. “Tell me you’ll at least think of it? Not to mention you won’t ever need to flirt with the person at the front desk again just to get in.” He added a little later, in a lower, more grumbling tone.

“So THAT’S what this is about isn’t it? I knew it. ”

“Well, to be fair I hadn’t thought of it before but it’s a damn good reason too.”

The thought that the man at the front desk, no matter how sweet he was, made Tom Hiddleston feel threatened made you laugh.

 

“Yes,” you said simply after a while.

“Yes, you’ll think about it?”  
“Yes, I’ll move in.”

“What?” Tom was clearly not expecting you to agree this easily, the look of complete surprise on his face made you giggle. You reached over to grab his face in between your hands and kiss a very startled Tom, visibly thrown off his rhythm. Even then, his hands snaked around to back to hold you shift you onto his lap and hold you closer, as you kissed him sweetly. You pulled back and then pecked him on his lips once again, you know, because you could.

“I’ll move in. It’s mostly because of your apartment though, just saying. Oh, and Bobby. You happening to live here is definitely a perk though, not gonna lie.”

“Oh so now I’m just a perk, is it?”

“I mean…” You fake-apologetically gestured with the “ya know sorry what to do” hands.

“Darling, what am I going to do with you?”

“Well, we have a lot of time to figure that one out once I, you know, move in,” you said looking into his eyes but fiddling with the neckline of his t shirt.

“You’re annoying, but I love you.”

“God, you’re such a cliché.” You said exasperatedly, a smile tugging at the corner of your lips regardless.

Tom burst out laughing, shaking his head.

“Now can we please go back to watching the movie? You basically hijacked it, you have a horrible sense of timing.” You huffed as you turned around.

“My apologies, love.” Tom chuckled as he shifted to make himself more comfortable for you.

-

“You do realize that now that I’m moving in, we’re going to have more movie nights?”

“Oh, fuck. I take it back.” You laughed at his panic. You knew he was faking it For The Dramatics but you knew at least a part of it was actual anguish drawn from multiple days of (forced) movie watching but you’d never admit that to him, god forbid.

“Too late baby, you’re stuck with me now.” You smugly smiled at him.

“Gladly darling,” Tom murmured softly against your ear.


End file.
